The subject invention pertains to modular furniture components and connectors therefore. More specifically, the subject invention relates to modular table legs and connectors therefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,669 discloses furniture having a central tubular member around which a changeable number of arms and legs can be attached based upon the width in degrees (i.e. 180 degrees for two, 120 degrees for three, 90 for four) of the flange on the arms or legs that attach in a recess of the central tubular member. A bolt and cap through the center of the central tubular member secures all.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,165,638 and 4,178,858 both disclose furniture that employ the arms or legs with flanges of varying angles of the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,669, but each of these patents employ only a central bolt and cap to secure the arms or legs, with the flanges of the arms and legs in direct contact, and do not include a central tubular member having a recess around which the flanges connect to the central tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,100 discloses furniture connectors, each of which are flat, have three legs with arc-shaped sides therebetween and a slot at the apex of each leg which is matable with the slot at the apex of the leg of another like furniture connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,621 discloses a connector for connecting sheet members together to form furniture with a connector body having outwardly extending and facing slots extending about a central axis. Each slot receives a sheet member which is locked in place with a set screw. A plastic liner is preferably provided between the slot walls and member.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0274297 discloses a table system with a multitude of tabletops and a modular constructed table support. The tabletops are of various sizes and shapes with peripheries that complement each other so that table systems may be grouped together. The table support includes a module of a horizontally disposed base member, a connected, upwardly directed curved leg member, a mounting pad and opposing foot members. A second variation includes two back-to-back base members, corresponding leg members, pads and foot members and a linear bridge structure. A third variation includes four base members, four leg members, four pads, four foot members and a cross shaped bridge structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,010 discloses knockdown furniture including a table with flat, interlocking, planar parts assembled or disassembled without tools or fasteners. Planar legs oriented in radially, spaced apart, mutually abutting relation upon erection, compressively grasp and support an elevated top. Each leg has a foot touching the ground, an integral, upwardly, outwardly diverging arm for grasping the top, a vertically upright protrusion of gradually decreasing width, and a junction region from which these parts emanate. A planar lock includes slots through which the protrusions pass when the furniture is press-fitted together. Lock notches aligned with the slots concurrently engage the arms. Each protrusion decreases in width, with the outside of each protrusion forming a ramp, and the inside forming an elongated, vertical edge. The wedging action resulting from slot-to-ramp engagement locks the legs together, with the complimentary protrusion edges firmly abutting one another and with the top compressively grasped by the arms.
In summary, none of the prior art discloses the mirror-imaged first and second connectors, each having an extending tab with a bolt through hole and a recess having a bolt receptacle which are in alignment with their counterpart components on the opposite connector such that each mated pair receives a bolt for connection.